The Infinity Wars
by Draconos13
Summary: (BASED ON THE DIGITAL TCG "Infinity Wars" BY LIGHTMARE STUDIOS, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE GAME) At the peak of human evolution, there was the 'Calamity': A disaster that broke the dimensional boundaries of Earth and destroyed all human life. Any survivors were flung through rifts to other worlds with no return. Now, the rifts are opening again, all eyes on the thought of war...
1. Prologue: World Ends, Life Begins

**Hello, writers! I have begun a new story for you all. **

**This one is based on a digital TCG (Trading Card Game) called "Infinity Wars". It is made by Lightmare Studios, and is available on Steam for free! **

[THE AUTHOR IS NOT IMPLICATING THE READER TO BUY THIS GAME. ALSO, THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN LIGHTMARE STUDIOS OR THE AFOREMENTIONED TRADING CARD GAME]

**...Thanks, mechanical voice, you bring up a good point. This is a PURE FAN-BASED WRITING: I am writing this solely because I love the game and the lore behind it. I am NOT trying to recreate game lore or muddle with the chronology the game provides. If you want to know more about the game, go to the Steam Page and play it. It IS for free!**

(Random gibberish from background before loud baritone voice yells out) "FOR FREEEEEE!?"

**Yes, its for free! (Annoyed huff) Take a look if you want, or don't: I'm not forcing you. Anyway, again, I do NOT own this game or any of the characters in it. I am doing this for the community's enjoyment: If you don't enjoy it, please let me know.**

**Onward to the Prologue!**

* * *

><p>They said it was unlike any disaster they had seen before. The Earth's crust shook and buckled as if trampled by a giant's foot, lava and brimstone gushing through the cracks to the surface. Fire scorched the land as ash shrouded the sky in darkness. Even the seas weren't safe, large areas evaporating or petrified under cooling lava. Entire cities vanished into huge chasms or were consumed by fires as metal, wood and glass melted together to make rivers of acidic materials. Lightning crashed down from above, igniting further fires that spread without end. No human survived this disaster, either being burned alive in fires, falling into chasms, incinerated in lava or crushed by crumbling buildings. The animals that did survive were those who either had the sense to flee to the least-affected areas or had the immense luck in that the chaos left their homes relatively undamaged.<p>

The cause of this chaos, they say, was the use of a terrible magic spell developed by the human race on the pinnacle of its evolution. The spell's name has been lost to time, now being dubbed as the "Calamity" because of the sheer destruction it caused in wiping out the human race. However, it may _not_ have been the extinction of the humans—as the 'Calamity' spread across the planet, strange rips appeared in the skies. These rips quickly turned into massive holes, sucking humans, animals and objects alike into themselves before vanishing out of existence. The purpose of these rifts was never discovered, and they never appeared again.

At least, that's what the survivors of planet Earth remember. What actually happened was far beyond comparison. The 'Calamity' _was_ a magical spell with all-consuming destruction, but it almost consumed all reality as we knew it. The rifts that opened on that day were to other worlds, other _existences_. Those who passed through were sent to other temporal dimensions, other Earths formed by the Calamity. The humans that went through these rifts from the original Earth were forced to adapt and survive. For a millennia, each of these alternate Earths grew, the humans interacting with other creatures in different ways as different civilizations arose from the same primordial creation. Similar to the how the 'Big Bang' created the known universe through a cosmic explosion, the 'Calamity' unlocked passage into the Multiverse through the 'explosion' of rifts between dimensions.

Then, one day, the rifts began to open again…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that'll do for now. I don't want to get too far in just yet. <strong>

**Again, if you are curious about this game, check it out on its Steam page! If you want to play it (and not read this potentially worse story), that's fine too. I'm not forcing you to do so.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	2. Chapter 1: Fanning the Flames

**Greetings, all! I have the first full chapter of this story ready to go. So, here it is!**

**As said before, this piece is written in appreciation of the digital trading card game "Infinity Wars" by Lightmare Studios. If you want to check the game out, you can visit the Lightmare page or the game's Steam page. The game itself is free to play.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the DTCG "Infinity Wars" or the company Lightmare Studios. Any characters or concepts introduced here are based on the game's lore and story-line.**

**As always, please read, comment and enjoy!**

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>The setting sun filled the blasted field with a golden radiance, lighting up both men's weapons and red-colored armor. The surrounding area was equally damaged, little plant life growing between hills of red sand and dirt. To the north stood a massive fortress, the white battlements reaching several stories high and giving an imposing nature to any challengers. On the field, each man stood 20 feet from the other, but that was where the similarities ended. The man to the left wielded a war-hammer in his hands, his red-and-black armor spiked along the shoulder and arms without reducing his dexterity. His expression showed anger or distaste, brown eyes glinting at his opponent across from him. Said opponent was a man in silver-and-red armor holding a great-sword in his hands, his helmet preventing the first man from knowing his expression. His aggressive shifting in place, however, showed his impatience for combat.<p>

"BEGIN!" The cry came from a third man standing to the field's eastern side before he raised a silver-plated pistol from his belt and fired a single shot. The two challengers charged at one another, the first arcing his hammer upwards for a devastating blow. The second countered by quickly going on one knee, letting the momentum of his charge carry the force of his block forward. Leaping back once the attack was stopped, the helmeted man quickly swiped towards his foe with a confident shout. His attack was absorbed with a frontal block, the hammer able to provide more frontal force than the sword. The first man pushed forward, sliding his opponent back but not enough to knock him down. The sword-wielder raced to the left while slashing in a forward motion, hoping to stab his foe's arm and disable him from fully using his weapon.

The first man was quick to react, dodging the attack by sidestepping to his left, swinging his hammer down at his foe's feet to knock him down. The attack almost missed, the weapon barely impacting the attacker's heels. The feeling of impact, however, made the sword-wielder stumble in surprise even as he tried to swing at his re-positioned foe. Shoving him back with a grunt of effort, the first man quickly swung low with his weapon to cripple the enemy's legs. The _crack_ of bone against metal resounded across the field as the helmeted man cried out and fell to his knees. His sword landed in the grass within his reach, but he was too occupied with his broken legs to get it and fight on.

"Let this be a lesson," the first man said with a sharp glare and sharper tone, "Never think you have the upper hand in a battle. Always fight like you are on the losing end. That way, victory will be all the better." The helmeted man didn't respond as two people dressed in brighter red armor and wearing white cross-shaped patches on their shoulder plates carried him away from the field.

"Always have to enunciate your teachings with broken bones, Sacullas?" The hammer-wielding warrior turned to see an elder man donned in regalia similar to a crusader and wielding two sheathed short swords. His armor was red-and-golden, a golden wreath placed behind his head to mark his high position. A flag depicting the emblem of the Flame Dawn warriors, a black falcon swooping towards its prey as the sun set behind it, was held between the wreath's arches. The man's hair was almost completely white, yet his black eyes shone with youthful wisdom as he addressed the fellow fighter in a calm yet gruff voice.

"My methods are my own, Bromich," Sacullas replied with a huff, "I can't train these potential Legionaries any better than they are willing to learn. Even the Aspirants know this because we say it to them so often."

"You have Aberion's unwavering courage," Bromich commented before both men turned solemn at the mention of their leader's name, "Yet you also wield his haste and tenacity. It would do you good to slow down sometimes."

"I do what I do to win, Bromich: that is what all warriors of the Dawn are allowed in combat. Besides, isn't our chief tactic to win with fast feet and faster weapon?" Bromich only nodded at Sacullas words, not trusting his mouth to keep the conversation flowing smoothly. At an unseen signal, the two men began walking to the fortress with a firm step, Bromich's regalia not making him move any slower.

As Bromich and Sacullas passed through the opened gate, the sounds inside the first walls briefly paused as the soldiers within bowed respectfully to them before resuming their tasks. Each soldier wore a variance of red-colored armor, based around the plating of medieval knights but smoother and form-fitting. The weapons included swords and pistols but varied between rankings. The most common soldier to be seen was one who had a curved broadsword, able to be used with one or both hands, and wore dark red armor and helmet. The next were those who had orange helmets and carried a pistol and short sword. The ramparts had soldiers with golden armor and long-swords observing the surrounding plains, flags bearing the same crest as on Bromich's armor fluttering in the twilight breeze.

As the activity around them resumed, Bromich and Sacullas noticed a woman approaching them, flanked by two legionnaires carrying assault rifles and wearing dusty red helmets. The soldier's armor was bulkier than the squads around them, but the woman wore no armor at all. Her orange top and separated skirt combined with her pale complexion and blond hair to make her stand out among the crowd. Two scimitars doused in flammable substances hung at her waist, not hindering her walk in the slightest as she stood slightly shorter than either man.

"I thought you were already done with training for the day, Sacullas," the woman addressed, "Aberion has called a war council. One of our advanced scouts near Lamstead has reported something you both need to hear."

"Thank you for the report, Kali," Sacullas replied without lightening his mood, "But we were heading there anyway. This pickup wasn't needed."

"It was Aberion's request," Kali countered without breaking her stance, "I can get you through without distractions from the Legionaries, Knights and Aspirants that are foolish enough to challenge your authority."

Bromich quickly pushed the two apart, his presence enough to break apart the potential fight that would have broken out. Unnerved, Kali turned and began striding further into the fortress's walls, Sacullas muttering under his breath as he followed with Bromich and the legionnaires, both commanders sheathing or holstering their weapons.

"Ah, Sacullas, Bromich," a muscled man with a red-and-gold kilt and without upper body armor spoke from behind a wooden table within a large tent as the tent's flap was lifted, "I see Kali's search was successful." Neither man responded to this statement, but both saw the smirk Kali sent their way as she was regarded for her efforts. They knew better than to offend Aberion's will, especially in his presence like this. The two escorts stood guard outside the tent as the four circled around the table. Sacullas grew especially rigid in form as he noticed Aberion's own war-hammer, adorned with red tresses and carrying a tailored gold jewel within. The memory of why he wielded a similar weapon came to him, but he quickly dispelled it in order to follow the task at hand.

"Now," Aberion continued, "to business. Several scouts near Lamstead have reported seeing three large holes of unknown origin and energy, appearing at what seems to be near the city." As Aberion spoke, he drew out a detailed map of the city in question and the surrounding plains. Three X's were marked in separate locations, ranging from within the city borders to at least two miles away.

"Are these holes causing harm to our troops," Bromich questioned as he looked closely at the map, "Perhaps Genesis Industries is testing new teleportation technology and these are the aftershocks?"

"Not a chance," Aberion responded with a laugh, "No scouts were harmed, merely surprised. Besides, those shut-ins know exactly what we'd do to them if they tried to harm us. Orion himself spoke out that these rifts, as he calls them, were not of his doing."

"The CEO of Genesis Industries said that?" Kali asked with raised eyebrows, "He actually came out of his mechanical shell of a city to address this?"

"This must be serious, then," Sacullas concluded while ignoring the humor Kali put into that question, "How soon can we gain a full analysis of the rifts?"

"That's where you all come in," Aberion replied while glancing upward at the three fellow leaders around him, "I want each of you to lead a scouting squad through one of these rifts. Our initial observations have lead us to believe they all lead to the same place, but different areas of that place. Genesis Industries will provide drones to us for additional scouting, and Orion has agreed to send us a full report of any samples your groups are able to gather."

"What about you, Aberion," Bromich asked with a curious glance to his leader, "Wouldn't you want to personally lead this offensive into a new world? And what about Iruel or Hilderic—they are just as capable as we are to do this."

"I had thought of this," Aberion replied with an angry sigh, "But Orion won't help us in the exploration if I am there: something about my impulsive nature ruining any potential contact with intelligent life. That toymaker seems to have it out for me ever since we forced them to ally with us two years ago. He will allow you three to go, probably because you aren't as forward as I in a battle."

Bromich cast a glance to Sacullas at this, both men comparing this to what had occurred on the outer fields but not wishing to tell of it.

"As for the other leaders," Aberion continued, "They are busy quelling a few settlements whose people are attacking our tithe collectors. I know they'll break the resistance, but it may take them too long to do so before the rifts disappear or Genesis Industries gains ground before us."

"Then what are we waiting for," Kali said as she stood up with fervor, blue eyes alight with excitement, "This sounds like fun!"

"All the same," Aberion cautioned, "Be careful. We don't know what's beyond these rifts. If you encounter a threat, defend our honor and world from it with as few casualties as possible. This is only a scouting mission, but it is still a mission nevertheless. We will never retreat. For Talich. For the Dawn!"

"For the Dawn!" the three leaders echoed before leaving the tent to prepare squads for exploration. The sounds outside the tent quickly grew to a fever pitch as orders were placed and troops began moving towards the fortress's gates. Aberion listened to the controlled chaos for a moment before picking up his warhammer and cradling it in his hands, its weight like a third arm after so many years of using it. His breath grew heavy as he pondered the new challenges this would bring to the Flame Dawn. Whatever the challenge, they would be ready. They had proven their military dominance on this world, Talich, where he had rallied the few who had stood by his side and spilled too much blood to calculate as more and more cities and provinces joined his own. His army had grown to what it was now, and he would rather fall on the front lines than see _his_ Flame Dawn eliminated.

* * *

><p><em>She floated above the forest's treetops, silver pistols in hand and armed. Her white wings beat in a steady rhythm to keep her altitude stable as a thunderstorm raged throughout the tall forest. Rain blew across her tan face and soaked through her white-and-black uniform, but she paid it no attention. Her black eyes locked on a clearing as the air inside it began to shimmer and twist, as if reacting to the storm's energies. Lightning struck nearby, the electrical radiance illuminating the clearing and revealing a miniscule hole levitating several feet above the wet forest floor. The woman swallowed reflexively, her heart pounding in anticipation.<em>

_The hole quickly expanded, sucking the surrounding air into itself and filling the void left behind with its presence. In a matter of seconds it had grown human-sized, then equal to the larger beasts she had seen roaming this world. Stopping at the height of the forest around it, the hole was now a massive portal of swirling energies, colors colliding and fusing together in unimaginable ways. The sound of the surrounding air being drained in and spit back out was deafening, the clearing now alight with raw energy as a sun-blasted plain appeared from within the anomaly._

_Then the hole split open from within as a large metallic blue arm emerged into the clearing, the portal rippling like a stone impacting water as a three-story tall robot with blue and gray plating and two large energy cannons for arms stepped into view. Around it were several humans in red battle armor wielding swords or pistols. Leading these humans was a blond-haired woman dressed in orange top and flowing orange skirt, two flaming swords in her hands that burned orange despite the torrential rain. Four human-sized ships with the same color scheme as the mech took to the skies as soon as they appeared into the forest._

_The woman beat down with her wings, surging skyward as a white corona briefly blazed above her head. Her body turned white as she reached supersonic speeds, the sonic boom left behind overpowered by a roar of thunder._

_Her report was ready. After a millennium of observance, the rifts were opening…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that should do for now. I'll get on the next chapter forthwith, with a new faction being introduced as well. And I'll be traveling in a few days, so the next chapter may be delayed (unless I get some extra time on my hands).<strong>

[THE AUTHOR IS NOT IMPLYING THAT THIS IS THE ONLY THING HE DOES IN HIS FREE TIME]

**...Sure. Whatever. I've really got to find out where you're coming from, you keep interrupting me. (Sighs heavily in displeasure) Don't have much more to say, except hope everyone had or is having a good holiday.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	3. Chapter 2: Industrialized Incidents

**Hello once again! Here's the next chapter of the story. This one introduces the "Genesis Industries" faction, and something else at the end. I'll leave that for you to read and see. Once again, please comment/criticize (save flames, of course) if you like the story or want to offer your ideas to improve it.**

**I don't have much more to say, partially because I'm FREEZING where I am currently living. It seems I did not properly prepare for the amount of cold here. Oh, well... (shakes head at self while heavily breathing into frontal paws)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Digital Trading Card Game "Infinity Wars" or the company Lightmare Studios. All characters and locations, unless specifically stating otherwise, are part of the previously-mentioned game.**

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rain ran down the mech's visor in a never-ending torrent as the pilot within felt sweat break on his brow, mud starting to harden on his vehicle's lower plating. The humidity here was much more than on Talich's sun, the storm not helping in the least by covering the upper sky with dense fog. Around his three-story high robot, dubbed as a prototype "Mega Unit", were several Flame Dawn warriors led by the legendary warrior-woman Kali, called "The Burning Blade" due to her custom flaming swords that she wielded in every battle. To see said blades burn despite the rain was a sight that defied most rational science, but it wasn't in the pilot's mind to question such occurrences. After all, Genesis Industries had agreed for the Flame Dawn's help in this scouting mission and nothing else. The relationship between the two was shaky at best ever since those warmongers got their hands on Genesis weaponry from conquered factions the Industries had allied economically with.<p>

Traveling through the 'rift' to this forest, the name being passed down from the high-class CEO's, didn't provoke anything special. Despite its intimidating appearance of swirling lights and sounds, it had been easy to press through, similar to how a heavy stone breaks through water while a stick floats on top. The mech's forward force had been enough to break the rift's surface tension, and the impact it left behind allowed easier passage for the Scouting Drones that now scanned the surrounding trees and canopy. The Flame Dawn had moved as one cohesive mass, now splitting from their rank as Kali turned towards them. The storm prevented the pilot from hearing most of her words, but he didn't pay it much mind: he wasn't a part of the Flame Dawn, so even if he eavesdropped he would probably not gain anything significant.

"Pilot," Kali shouted a moment later through cupped hands against the storm's winds, "Have your drones started scanning the area?" The pilot turned up his cockpit's audio receiver to better hear her words, the storm's noise not letting her speak freely.

"They've already started," he replied through a voicecoder adjacent to his seat, a firm accent coming through to Kali, "It'll just be a few moments before they've got this whole section covered."

"Well, don't keep me waiting," Kali projected with a frown before turning back to her troops. The pilot smirked—keeping someone like _her_ waiting would take a lot of courage or discipline. Moving the mech's upper body around to make sure the servos didn't stiffen from water getting between the plates, the cockpit lit up with data screens and graphs as the Scouting Drones completed their scan. A 3-dimensional display shimmered within the cockpit, the pilot noticing the forest extending for miles on end before being blocked off by several mountain ranges. A few red dots were visible that indicated large life forms and a white dot showed the rift behind the group's indication of a blue dot, but no immediate threats were detected.

"Nothing dangerous in this sector," the pilot announced to the troops around him, "But there are a few creatures we should avoid while we set up a forward base."

"Well, this clearing isn't going to get any bigger if we just stand around here," Kali announced with a smirk, "Let's start claiming this land!"

"Hold it, missy," the pilot cut in while raising the mech's left arm in Kali's general direction, "I need to radio this discovery back to the Industries before we practice our woodcutting degrees. And if you start early, that would be disobeying Orion's orders since he put this mission together."

"The Flame Dawn will not be ordered like children by a spineless—" An Aspirant began to say.

"Quiet, you!" Kali interrupted with a dark glare to the offending soldier. The Aspirant seemed to wilt under his armor under the direct gaze of his current leader. The pilot held no sympathy for him as he opened a communication channel with Lucca, the chief Combat Mechanic of Genesis Industries.

A display screen appeared showing the upper body and face of a woman with long black hair dyed pink at the ends under a blue-and-black hat. The woman wore a white bulletproof vest over a blue undershirt, large white gloves over her hands but not hindering her movement in the slightest.

"I've already received the scan's data," Lucca reported with a smile in her sky-blue eyes, "It's good that the rift doesn't interrupt electronic wavelengths near it like an EMP. Orion is reviewing the scan's data now—just stay where you are, and fall back if things get too out of hand."

"And the Flame Dawn?" asked the pilot with narrowing eyes as he heard something lock up in his mech.

"None of us like being surrounded by them," Lucca said with a frown on her usually cheerful face, "But we need their combat expertise as much as we need data on this world's terrain if we are to reclaim it successfully. Orion's had talk of making a permanent alliance—"

Just then a loud beeping echoed through the cockpit, interrupting Lucca as she glanced to the display on her end. The color drained from her face. Worried, the pilot looked at his own display, noticing something rapidly approaching their location. Something _big_. Something so big that all the previously scanned life forms got out of its way. A loud rumbling filled the forest as a guttural roar filled the ears of every human and machine in the clearing.

"Get out of there, pilot," Lucca shouted as her gloved hands furiously typed on something off-screen, "Get back through the rift NOW!"

Lucca's words fell on deaf ears as a giant straight out of a fairy-tale appeared through the storm's fog a few kilometers away from the clearing. As if on autopilot, the storm's winds surged and lashed the area with rain, but that didn't stop anyone from viewing this creature. Its body stood at least three times above the canopy, somehow still being visible despite the storm. Its arms were as wide as the tree it clenched in its right hand, its face rotund with orange eyes disinterested in anything around it. Blond hair hung down to its back, its two legs impacting the forest with the force of earthquakes. Trees several stories high were snapped like twigs, the earth seeming to buckle and crack like this beast could destroy the planet if it wanted to.

Forcing a swallow, the pilot recalled his mission briefing: The CEO wanted analysis above all else, but was that prevalent even when encountering such a dangerous creature? Blinking in frustration, the pilot noticed two Scouting Drones ascending to the giant's face, scanners ablaze as searchlights revealed a light skin colored brown and tan. The beast seemed to notice the light after a few seconds, giving a short growl in response before trudging on. The drones didn't let up, continuing their scan and darting all over the giant's body.

Said scans lit up the pilot's cockpit a second later. This giant seemed to have reached its height over potential centuries of evolution. How this had occurred confounded the pilot, but with this growth had come enhanced strength, as the huge tree it held confirmed. One drone's camera showed it flashing a light deep into the giant's eyes while very near its face, revealing a lack of pupils or irises.

The giant certainly noticed this, giving a grunt of surprise as it stumbled for a moment. It seemed to be dazed by that light, the winds preventing further sounds from reaching the clearing. Now angered, the giant roared before swinging the tree it held with unprecedented speed, the drone barely able to dodge as the pilot heard the _whoosh_ of disrupted wind through the drone's audio transceiver. Before the drone could move further the giant swung its fist in the general area, colliding with the drone and smashing it apart instantly.

The other drone quickly retreated to the clearing, its searchlights still on as the giant saw its flight path. To the pilot's fear, the giant quickly advanced after the drone, intent on crushing it like the other like a human would squash a fly. The ground shook even harder as the giant put more force into its steps. The pilot's cockpit shook and display screens started shortening out briefly from the impacts. Lucca's face vanished from view as the communications link was cut off abruptly.

"Get to the rift," Kali shouted to her soldiers as both surprise and anger showed on her face, "We can't take down something that large with our current forces!" The soldiers obeyed, albeit reluctantly as the pilot whipped the "Mega Unit" around and turned towards the rift to go back through it to Talich's safety. Lightning revealed the rest of the clearing to be empty, the muddy ground having a charred impact area where the rift had been. The rift had vanished from view. Terrified, the pilot checked his displays and noticed the rift's energy had faded suddenly when his screens had shorted out. They were trapped on this word and facing something that could kill them with simple-minded ease.

"Where did it go" a Flame Dawn Aspirant shouted above the lashing winds as he noticed the rift's absence, "Where's the rift?"

"I don't know," the pilot responded in equal terror, "It just up and vanished! There wasn't supposed to be a time limit for this mission!"

"Split up," Kali belted out in an attempt to re-morale the force, "Reconvene eastwards at the nearest clearing and as far away from here as you can. MOVE!"

Drones, soldiers and mech scattered like worms underground as the giant crashed through the clearing with a guttural howl of anger. It thrashed around the area with the attitude of a child having a temper tantrum. The clearing suddenly grew in size as trees crashed together and shattered into jagged splinters or chunks of bark and leaves. The party didn't stay long enough to find out how much damage it had caused.

* * *

><p><em>A shudder ran through her body as she released her mind from the scrying spell's hold. Her manicured hands released the smooth crystal ball she held in front of her onto the clothed table, the object turning clear as its usage was finished. Dark gray eyes flashed behind slanted glasses in the room's dim purple lighting as her mind recounted what she had just seen. A smile crossed her ruby-red lips as a wisp of jet-black hair slipped in front of her face. She brushed it away with a pleased sigh before turning towards an arched entryway made of rubble and stone. Her purple-and-black gown creased slightly as she stretched her shoulders and eased the tension away, her sizeable bosom jiggling slightly underneath a barely-covering leather bodice.<em>

_The woman clapped her hands sharply, the sound echoing slightly to her ears as it filled the room. Instantly, a man and woman cloaked in purple robes materialized from the shadowy entrance, heads bowed as they quickly walked to the woman's side. Kneeling before her, they waited silently with eyes locked to the floor in servitude._

_"I have seen much," the woman said with a sweet voice laced with an educated tongue, "It seems the portals that appeared without our doing yesterday lead to something better than expected. As for the warriors who emerged, they were no threat against us." Neither robed person responded or moved. They waited for an order to be given._

_"You will both go tell Rita that these 'rifts' have become important to our plans," the woman continued, "We shall begin conquest immediately." So saying, the woman pressed a hand onto either person's head in a tight clench. Words not of human origin filled the room as a black aura seeped from the woman's hands to both servants. Screams shortly followed as pain overtook their minds before they fell silent again. The woman released her hands slowly as the aura faded, standing upright as the servants rose as well. The woman noted purple glows in their eyes as they walked away, the effects of her spell dominating their minds with her command._

_She could almost taste the power she would soon wield. Her thralls would only grow in number, her demonic pacts feeding her more strength each passing day. With these 'rifts', she was sure Rita would agree that the Cult's growth had only just begun…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that took longer than expected to write. I guess I'm off my usual edge these days, or maybe it's the cold talking. (Shivers heavily)<strong>

[THE AUTHOR IS NOT IMPLYING THAT EXTENSIVE EXPOSURE TO COLD IS A DETERRENT TO COMPLETING WORK. EXTENSIVE COLD EXPOSURE IS A SERIOUS HAZARD IF NOT PROPERLY TREATED]

**(Sighs heavily with smoke) Geez, I don't have the energy right now to search for you. Anyway, hope you read and enjoy. **

**Draconos is taking off...(sneezes burst of fire across cave wall) Oh, that's just great!**


End file.
